


Momento Equivocado

by Zay_raM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zay_raM/pseuds/Zay_raM
Summary: °Continuación de: Olor a Malvavisco———¿Qué pasaría si la calentura te ganara en el momento y lugar equivocado?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta escribir Destiel ❤

Dean estaba sentado en una banca del parque, sentía que todos los niños a su alrededor estaban más que feliz, y ese pensamiento lo llenaba de emociones contradictorias.

 

Por un lado, pensaba que los omegas no siempre servían para tener hijos y para que los alfas los cargaran como accesorios; pero, por otro, el no quería ser parte de esos ingenuos que creían que un vida sin niños era algo antinatural.

 

Antinatural era que un hombre amamantara sin pechos. Eso si era antinatural.

 

— ¿En que piensas? —una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación— Desde lejos puedo oler como te enojas. ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

 

Pero ahí estaba él. Castiel. Con esa sonrisa tímida en su rostro y esos ojos azules tan hermosos que lo llenaban de paz con tan solo mirarlo. No hizo falta siquiera olerlo para suspirar con alegría y verlo como colegiala enamorada.

 

—Nada...

 

— ¿Nada? Eso no responde a mis preguntas, Dean. —dijo un tanto confundido cuando tomó asiento al lado del rubio.

 

—Nada a todo. —dijo una vez olfateó levemente ese olor que lo volvía loco; era fuerte, poderoso y dominante. Tan varonil. Como oler una de las más carísimas colonias que estuvieran en el mercado.

 

Después de un año de relación con su chico, supo que Castiel olía a muchas cosas. Como a vainilla, manzana, cerezas y a hombre. Pero era tan embriagador, que no podía aspirar más de diez segundos sin sentir como su pantalón le apretaba en las zonas correctas.

 

—Estás rojo... ¿Estás seguro de que no pasa nada? —Castiel tocó la frente de Dean con su palma. No fue sorpresa enterarse de la calentura del chico— Dean ¿no estarás enfermo?

 

Castiel olfateó disimuladamente el ambiente, y lo que sintió hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran; Dean olía a excitación. Castiel se acercó lentamente al cuello del rubio y le dejó un tierno beso justo debajo de la oreja, ahí en donde estaría esa mordida que los uniría.

 

Dean dio un respingo; sentir los suaves labios de Castiel en esa parte de su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada a calmar los revoltosos y sucios pensamientos del Omega. De repente se le antojó una cerveza fría para bajar la calentura, pero pronto como Castiel le respiró en el cuello, no pudo evitar levantarse y tirar de la manga al Alfa.

 

—Si... si vamos a continuar con esto... no debe ser aquí... —habló Dean a duras penas, estaba esforzándose por no soltar gemidos obsenos en pleno parque— No quiero una demanda por exhibicionismo.

 

Castiel sonrió de esa manera que reconocía Dean, en donde sabía que las cosas terminaban bien si tenían algo cómodo en donde apoyarse después. Prácticamente corrieron hasta el auto del rubio y una vez entraron en el, Castiel se le echó encima a Dean como si fuera una fiera salvaje a punto de engullir a su víctima.

 

—Cas... ¡Ah! E-Espera... Aquí no... Ahg —Dean apenas si pudo hablar cuando Castiel se subió sobre él y comenzó a comerle el cuello.

 

El pelinegro se amoldó de tal manera con el cuerpo del rubio, que sus entrepiernas se frotaban unas a otras y sus pechos estaban totalmente pegados. Las manos de Dean pasaron por la espalda de Castiel y se agarraron firmemente a su gabardina, arrugandola entre sus dedos; y las manos de Castiel estaban dentro de la camisa con un estampado de Led Zeppelin de Dean, recorriendo su pecho y tocando esos sensibles pezones.

 

Los labios atacaba fuertemente el cuello de Dean, mordiendo y jalando la piel blanca, dejándole la zona enrojecida y muy pronto violácea. Los gemidos semi agudos de Dean le daban tirones a la entrepierna de Castiel, haciendo que los dientes apretaran más el cuello. Pronto Dean se desesperó y buscó los labios de su Alfa, quería morderlos y ahogar sus bochornosos gemidos.

 

Cuando entrelazaron sus bocas, casi sintió como hubo una explosión de sabores y sensaciones en su boca y su interior. Casi pudo haber eyaculado, si no fuera porque Castiel le apretó la entrepierna como una muda advertencia de que aún no era el momento.

 

Los dientes de Castiel mordían y maltrataban los rosados labios de Dean, incrementando los gemidos y las sensaciones a niveles exorbitantes; las lenguas se entrelazaron, creando batallas de dominio sobre el otro en donde quedaron empatadas. El sonido que producían sus besos llenaba por completo el auto, al igual que los olores de excitación de ambos chicos.

 

Mientas Dean se agarraba de la espalda de Castiel y lo empujaba más hacia él, Castiel bajaba las manos por el pecho del muchacho hasta llegar a las caderas; les dio una rústica caricia que logró encenderlos más. Dean enredó sus piernas por detrás de la cadera de Castiel y se comenzaron a frotar.

 

—Cas... Cas... Márcame... Por favor —pidió Dean ido por el placer de sentir los labios de Castiel nuevamente en su cuello— Hazlo... estoy más que listo.

 

Castiel gruñó al olfatear los olores de Dean. Estaba comenzando a humedecerse por ambos lados, y por Dios, él iba a lamer todas y cada unas de las gotas que soltara Dean; él también estaba más que listo para morderlo, quería dejar grabada su mordida en el cuello del chico para que así ningún idiota le mirara de esa forma.

 

Pero no. No iba a hacerlo ahí, en la parte trasera de su auto como si fuera un vulgar polvo más.

 

Castiel subió sus manos y tocó los labios de Dean mientras éste apenas si podía respirar. Metió sus dedos dentro de la boca del otro, primero con suavidad y acariciando lo poco que podía tocar de sus labios; después tocó su lengua y la apretó un poco, causando un gemido largo de Dean. Su otra mano la bajó hasta su entrepierna y la masajeó por debajo del pantalón pero por encima de la ropa interior; efectivamente estaba mojado por las dos partes.

 

—Vamos Dean... Chupa —dijo con sus voz cargada de erotismo, mirando directamente a los ojos al Omega, que tenía sus orbes verdes llenos de lágrimas— Quiero ver cómo lo haces.

 

Dean asintió totalmente sumiso y comenzó a lamer los dedos de Castiel. No hacía falta decir que Castiel se había levantado y ahora estaba arrodillado sobre la cadera de Dean.

 

Desde ahí podía verlo todo, y sentirlo todo. En especial como la lengua de Dean acariciaba sus dedos de una forma que solamente él podía hacerlo.

 

— ¿Quieres que te meta los dedos? —dijo una vez sintió como ya estaban totalmente humedecidos sus dedos. Dean gemía, sintiendo como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar por lo caliente que estaba.

 

Quería responder, de verdad que sí, pero ver como Castiel le levantaba la camisa hasta el cuello y comenzaba a lamer su pecho hizo que todas las palabras se fugaran. Nuevamente volvieron a besarse.

 

—Sí, Cas... Hazlo, por favor.

 

Castiel sonrió sobre los labios de Dean, pero antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, un olor agresivo y cargado de tensión los hizo detenerse.

 

Papá John estaba más que enojado al llegar al auto y ver como su hijo estaba debajo de un Alfa calenturiento. Posiblemente iba a haber un muerto esa noche.

 

—Hola papá —Dean sonrió nerviosamente a su papá— Que raro verte por aquí.

 

—H-Hola señor Winchester...

 

—Se me separan. Ahora.

 

Castiel acomodó la ropa de Dean antes de salir del auto y ayudar a su Omega a levantarse.

 

John los miró como si quisiera arrancarle las cabezas a ambos y dárselo de comer a los perros.

 

***

 

— ¡En el auto! ¡EN MI JODIDO AUTO! —gritó una vez llegaron a casa, llamando la atención de Mary que leía una revista en la sala— Dean, ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¿cómo se te ocurre querer follar en mi auto?

 

— ¿Q-Qué? —dijo Mary una vez estuvo delante de los dos— Dean, ¿eso que dice tu padre es cierto?

 

Dean estaba ruborizado de pies a cabeza, con la ropa un poco desaliñada y unos moretones en el cuello. No obstante, tenía los pantalones mojados y una semi erección que se iba apagando conforme escuchaba los gritos de sus padres, hasta tenía el cabello revuelto en varias direcciones.

 

—Por supuesto que es cierto, Mary. Tu hijo mayor estaba en la parte trasera de mi baby con el hijo de los Novak; el muy desgraciado estaba aprovechándose de Dean, y él no hizo nada para defenderse.

 

John podía echar sangre y fuego por la boca, estaba demasiado molesto.

 

— ¿Con Castiel? —preguntó Mary, obteniendo un asentimiento lleno de temor por parte de Dean— ¡Por Dios! ¡Dean! Pensé que esperarías a que fueras un poco mayor.

 

Los dos alfas contaron hasta diez para calmarse; parecía que la casa se iba a llenar de olores no muy agradables.

 

Dean quería irse a su habitación para poder echarse una mano y así no quedarse con las ganas, pero John y Mary tenían otros planes.

 

—Hablaré con Chuck. Esto no se va a quedar así. ¡Ese malnacido estaba abusando de mi hijo! —John tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió con Mary pisándole los talones.

 

Ahora sí es verdad que se iba a armar una muy grande.

 

***

 

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se quitó los pantalones y se dio cuenta del olor que emanaba y cuan pegajoso estaba. Se metió al baño privado que tenía la habitación y se dio un largo baño caliente; no tenía ánimos para afrontar el agua fría.

 

Cuando salió del baño, casi grita como niña al ver a Castiel sentado en su cama. Había vuelto a entrar por la ventana.

 

—Dean... Tu papá está en verdad molesto; acaba de ir a mi casa a hablar con mis padres, y yo apenas y pude escaparme por la ventana —Dean recordó repentinamente que John lo había jalado dentro del auto y aceleraron, dejando atrás a Castiel en el parque— Yo... no quería pasarme contigo. Es que hueles tan bien, y estabas tan rojo que no pude... Lo siento Dean, siento si me aproveché de tí.

 

Casi podía ver a Castiel con las orejas de perro gachas y la cola entre las piernas.

 

Dean sonrió al ver que su Alfa sentía remordimiento por algo que no había causado. Así que, agarrando firmemente la toalla que tenía en la cintura, fue hasta donde estaba parado el pelinegro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

—No puedo creer que seas un Alfa tan dulce —dijo al oído de Castiel— Pero no te sientas mal. Yo era quien quería que todo eso pasara.

 

— ¡P-Pero te fallé! No pude controlarme y casi te tomo en la parte trasera de un auto. ¡Por Dios, de un auto! —dijo aflojandose los botones de la camisa y sentándose en la cama; se sentía como un total hijo de perra al no tratar bien a su Omega.

 

Dean rió y tomó un boxer. Se quitó la toalla sin importarle la mirada lacsiva que le dedicaba el pelinegro (no es como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía desnudo) y se vistió, para luego colocarse una camisa y un pantalón.

 

—Ya no te sientas mal, Cas. No fue tu culpa —dijo mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su chico— Ahora vamos, quiero tomar un par de cervezas contigo ya que no está nadie en casa.

 

Dean le dio la espalda a Castiel, una muy mala idea, porque en ese momento se levantó el Alfa y lo apresó entre sus brazos. Lo apretó de tal forma, que su entrepierna dura como una roca presionaba el redondo trasero de Dean; le dio un par de besos en a nuca y luego fue lamiendo hasta llegar al cuello del muchacho.

 

Le mordió un poco en la zona debajo de su oreja. —Aquí es en donde estará mi marca— dijo y luego bajó su mano hasta el vientre del Omega— Y aquí es en donde estarán nuestros hijos.

 

El aliento que tenía Dean se escapó al escuchar esas roncas palabras, y al sentir esas caricias sintió nuevamente como se mojaba su pantalón.

 

— ¿Con que quieres iniciar primero? —le preguntó una vez olfateó su cuello.

 

—Cas...

 

Cabe decir que esa tarde, la cama de Dean sonó de tal forma que se rompió. Fue un milagro que sus papás no estuvieran en la casa, porque esos gritos que daba no eran lo que se dice exactamente bajitos.


	2. Chapter 2

    Aún después de tantos años, visitar esas tiendas le causaba escalofríos. 

    Los escaparates de colores pasteles seguían viéndose más amenazadores que un local de armamento militar. La tela suave y de color lavanda con perfume a bebé le estaba mareando; casi podía escuchar el golpeteo nervioso de su corazón contra su pecho apretado.

    Eran vestiditos para bebés de menos de ocho meses de edad; y Dean sabía que esa ropa era la que tenía que comprar. Oh, jodida vida con sus tetras.

    Castiel no estaba de acuerdo en irse por los estereotipos sociales; era muy reacio a dejar que Dean se sometiera a comprar cosas en contra de su voluntad; pero joder, no podía negar el hecho de que la ropa para bebés omegas era beneficiosa para la piel de su hijo.

    Dean resopló como si tuviera que cargar el peso entero del cielo sobre sus hombros, y agarró la pijama en miniatura de un lindo color marfil. Dean la sintió entre sus manos, y la tela era suave, liviana y fresca; ideal para su chiquito; en especial ahorita, que empezaba a llegar el verano con sus olas horripilantes de calor excesivo. La textura le causó un impacto tan grande, que pensó que comprar una pijama de tamaño adulto para él con ese tipo de tela; sólo que el pensamiento fue desechado tan rápido como llegó.

    Casi ronroneó. Pero efectivamente una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios y metió al menos otros tres conjuntos iguales en la cesta roja de compras; al menos ya tenía pijamas para John, que era lo que más le importaba.  Dean caminó entre los anaqueles y siguió viendo la ropa de la sección de bebés con un poco de temor; desde que era un adolescente había evitado las tiendas de omegas para conservar su salud mental; y sin embargo, en un día concreto de su vida, su querida madre lo arrastró hasta una. Ese momento pasó a ser uno muy especial en su memoria; y no sólo por el hecho de que fue el punto en donde los límites de su cordura se retorcieron hasta formar un perfecto nudo; sino porque conoció a Castiel.

    Castiel, el peculiar alfa de la casa de enfrente que desató su celo en más de una ocasión.

—Disculpe, no se permite el acceso de alfas sin su acompañante omega —una linda empleada caucásica sacó de sus pensamientos a Dean. Era claramente una omega delicada y tomada, con rasgos finos y manos suaves; su sonrisa era cálida, como si fuera un rayo de sol en medio de una fría ventisca. A pesar de ser bajita, llamó la atención de Dean; y éste muy le regaló una sonrisa detrás de sus lentes de sol oscuros— Está comenzando a alterar a la clientela, señor.

    Dean se río de buena gana; con una corta carcajada mientras conservaba el respeto. No le gustaría ganarse un exilio de la tienda que tenía la ropa que le gustaba para su hijo.

—Me halagas al creerme que soy un alfa... —la mujer parpadeó un poco impactada; Dean leyó su nombre en el bordado de la camisa del uniforme— Pero sigo siendo un omega más del montón, Ally.

    Y sin necesidad de hacer un movimiento brusco, dejó ver esa mordida que le había hecho Castiel cuando Dean tenía apenas diecisiete años. Oh Dios, desde que había ocurrido esa mordida, ya habían pasado al menos doce años.

    Dean recordaba ese día como si —irónicamente— hubiera ocurrido ayer. Él había tenido una noche de pasión desenfrenada con Castiel luego de que los descubriera John en el impala; Castiel estaba tan posesivo esa vez, parecía una fiera indomable que jamás dejaría ir a su pareja; y Dean se sentía amado como nunca antes. Esa vez, su cuerpo no se había salvado de ninguna marca hecha por el alfa; ni siquiera la mordida más importante en la vida de cualquier ser alfa, beta y omega.

    La mordida de reclamo fue un logro que Dean exhibía con orgullo en el pliegue que tenía entre el cuello y el comienzo del hombro derecho. Los dientes de Castiel estaban plasmados en la dorada piel de su omega, como si fuera la mejor y más exótica obra de arte . Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el momento más importante de su vida, sus padres no lo tomaron bien.

    Esa fue la primera vez que John se atrevió a golpear a Dean. Y la sangre que salió de su boca quedó plasmada en el suelo con una gota permanente. Pero nada dolió tanto como las palabras que le dedicaron.

— ¡Oh.. yo... lo siento señor... no lo sabía! —la dependienta de nombre Ally se sintió avergonzada de repente y bajó la vista de la mordida de Dean. Para los omegas era una falta de respeto mirar las marcas de los demás omegas directamente. Pero Dean no se sentía ofendido de ninguna manera; estaba más que acostumbrado a las miradas estupefactas de las personas cuando se enteraban que Dean era un omega y no un alfa.

—Sin problemas —Ally suspiró un poco más calmada, el bochorno que sentía bajó un poco.

    Dean siguió caminando y dejó que la mujer se fuera por su lado. La tienda estaba repleta de omegas con vientres hinchados en distintos niveles; habían más que todo mujeres con sus ropas de embarazo arrastrando a su alfa, la mayoría tocaban las camisitas y sonreían para después pasarle la prenda a su pareja. Los alfas se sentían sofocados, y Dean los entendía muy bien; pero estaba un poco contrariado al dejar a Castiel en casa con su pequeño.

    Pero habían cosas que a Dean le gustaba hacer solo. Comprar ropa era una de esas cosas; al igual que enfrentar a sus padres. Esa vez en la sala de estar de su casa —o lo que en su momento fue su casa—, Dean se levantó con la dignidad muy en alto y le plantó cara a su familia. El único que no se escandalizó fue Sam; y fue el único que le defendió a pesar de que no debía ser defendido.

    No obstante; eso no evitó que Mary y John lo echaran de la casa como si fuera una vil escoria. Castiel tuvo suerte de no estar ese día ahí con la familia Winchester; y Dean tuvo suerte de que Chuck fuera un buen hombre.

    Vivir en la casa de los Shurley fue una gran experiencia.

— ¿Necesita ayuda con la elección, señor? —Dean seguía mirando ropa y biberones para bebés cuando la voz de Ally le sacó de su observación. Al parecer seguía abochornada y quería poder enmendar su error— Podemos ofrecerle la mejor gama de productos para... hmm...

—Mi hijo, sí —Dean terminó la frase con una sonrisa. Como le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con los inocentes— Tiene seis meses y le están saliendo los dientes.

   Ally pareció brillar de alegría: — ¡Un cachorro! Oh Dios, los cachorros son una bendición. ¿Cómo se llama? 

—John Samuel Shurley —Dean sintió como el orgullo cruzaba por su pecho, era una sensación maravillosa hablar de su hijo en voz alta. Ally compartió la alegría y siguió mirando los zapatitos tejidos; buscaba una prenda que le quedara a la perfección al pequeño cachorro— Es un niño muy hermoso.

    Y es que si lo era. Después de que Dean se mudó con su alfa, terminó el instituto e inmediatamente consiguió un trabajo en un taller mecánico; una de las grandes pasiones de Dean era la música y los automóviles. Tal vez ya se olvidaría de heredar a baby, pero eso no le impedía ayudar a los demás a conservar a sus propios bebés con motor; por ende, cuando el señor Bobby Singer le dio la oportunidad de demostrar que era un buen merecedor del puesto de mecánica, no dudó en reparar cada auto que le colocó.

    Al principio, el viejo alfa estaba dudoso en contratar a un omega para que le echara una mano con los trastos que tenía en el taller; después de todo, esas criaturas estaban hechas para otro tipo de obras, como las guarderías o los quehaceres del hogar. Pero al ver como las manos mágicas de Dean hicieron arrancar de nuevo a ese oxidado Dodge Chrysler Valiant del sesenta y seis, no dudó ni un segundo en arrojarle el uniforme y el contrato de trabajo.

     Eso le ayudó bastante a Dean a contribuir con la casa en la que vivía y a salir adelante junto a Castiel. Chuck, por otro lado, estaba feliz por tener a alguien más en la casa; no es como si no se sintiera alegre con la presencia de Castiel, pero ya sus hijos habían crecido hace tiempo y Castiel estaba a punto de dejar el nido también, por eso cuando Dean llegó a la casa y no se fue después de la cena, sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Esa era la excusa necesaria que necesitaba para que Castiel se quedara un poco más antes de que hicieran su familia oficialmente y se fueran a su nuevo hogar.

— ¿Su hijo no es alérgico a ninguna tela? Es importante tener cuidado con la piel de los bebés, son en especial muy delicados cuando se trata de ropa y accesorios. Y, oh Dios... usted ya es padre, ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy hablando de esto —Ally rió un poco incómoda y Dean metió a la cesta un gorrito negro hecho de lana. A Castiel le gustaba ponerle gorros a su hijo por alguna razón; y a John le gustaba llevarlos puestos.

—No es alérgico; excepto a los pelos de los gatos. —Ally asintió y ambos siguieron caminando por toda la tienda.

     Dean descubrió de manera graciosa que John era alérgico a los gatos cuando lo había sacado a pasear con Castiel; se habían sentado en una de esas mesas para picnic que tenían los parques para alimentar a John, cuando pasó un lindo gato atigrado y se subió a la mesa de un salto. Dean empezó a estornudar mientras maldecía al gato y trato de alejarlo de él; Castiel comenzó a reír mientras agarraba a John en sus brazos. Pero cuando lo acercó al felino para que lo acariciara, el pequeño cachorro estornudo tres veces seguidas y comenzó a llorar.

     Castiel estalló en carcajadas y el gato atigrado se fue; pareció darse cuenta que no lo querían por ahí y caminó ofendido mientras meneaba la cola. Castiel sacó el pañuelo que siempre usaban para limpiar a su hijo y le secó el reguero de mocos y lágrimas que había dejado el anterior encuentro con el gato.

     Dean había colocado su cara de enojo total al ver como el jodido gato saboteó su buen sitio para comer y recogió las cosas de su familia. Tomó a Castiel de la mano y caminó junto a sus dos amores hasta otra mesa libre de demonios gatunos.

     Ese recuerdo era bonito, y muy parecido a la primera cita que tuvieron después de que Dean se mudó a la casa de Castiel. Ambos fueron a ese mismo parque, pero se sentaron debajo de un árbol a observar el estanque en donde las parejas melosas se besaban en el puente que unía un extremo del parque con el otro; Dean había pasado trabajando de lunes a lunes los primeros seis meses; cuando llegaba a la casa, generalmente lo hacía cubierto de grasa de carro y con un dolor de espalda terrible; pero siempre tenía esa sonrisa para su novio y para Chuck. Por eso, cuando Bobby le dio un horario más suave después de contratar a un beta de nombre Benny, Dean no perdió la oportunidad de hacer una cita con Castiel.

     Castiel era un chico muy responsable y tranquilo; generalmente estaba callado y le brindaba una caricia sutil a Dean cuando se encontraban juntos. Era paciente y respetuoso; ni una sola vez forzó al chico a hacer algo que no quisiera, y siempre le ayudó con lo que necesitaba. Esto era un secreto que Dean no sabía; pero después de que Dean se fuera de la casa, John y Mary dejaron de pagar su colegiatura y sus gastos en general. Sam se lo confesó a Castiel cuando se encontraron por coincidencia en un supermercado; y el alfa menor lloró por su hermano entre los brazos de Castiel. 

— ¿Su alfa está por aquí? —Ally interrogó una vez más a Dean cuando ambos terminaron el recorrido. Dean tenía una cantidad aceptable de ropa para bebé en la cesta de compras; y por fin era momento para él de salir de esa tienda que poco a poco le mareaba. La cajera estaba despachando a una pareja que desprendían un aroma cálido; el chico estaba cargando su vientre abultado, tenía cerca de seis meses de embarazo por lo que pudo apreciar y una sonrisa de enamorado cuando miraba a su pareja; su alfa, una mujer alta de cabello rojizo estaba acariciando por la cintura al rubio embarazado. Ellos tenían muchas bolsas que cargar, y según vio, la chica pelirroja fue la que pagó— Alguien tiene que pagar las compras, señor.

—Castiel no tiene que responder por mi; por algo es que trabajo —la voz de Dean era grave, y joder, él mismo era más alfa que muchos otros que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Ally comprendió que debía mantener la boca cerrada— Fuiste muy amable, Ally. Ahora es tiempo de irme. Adiós.

    Después de que la pareja se haya ido, Dean colocó la canasta repleta de cosas para bebés en el mostrador y le dio su mejor sonrisa a la cajera. El proceso fue rápido; y mil setecientos cincuenta y cinco dólares se fueron de la cuenta de Dean con la velocidad de un chasquido de dedos. Dean pudo haber llorado; pero no lo hizo. 

     La tienda para omegas en la sección de bebés desapareció de la vista de Dean mientras se alejaba en su glorioso Chevy Impala del 67. Una de las cosas que le habían enseñado fue a ser independiente; por eso no pidió ayuda cuando se fue de la casa, ni tampoco mendigó atenciones de su alfa cuando pasaba por momentos críticos. Aunque pasó mucho tiempo para que John lo reconociera abiertamente, Dean era merecedor absoluto de llevar el apellido Winchester en todo lo alto; aunque tristemente de tuvo que despedir de usarlo cuando contrajo matrimonio con su querido Castiel.

     Dean no era muy devoto al matrimonio ni a nada que pudiera atarlo toda la vida; los compromisos eran cosas muy serias, y Dean sabía que la preparación para ellos no era fácil. Tal vez era el miedo que habló por el durante sus gloriosos años de juventud adolescente; porque cuando despertó el primer día con su mordida de reclamo, supo que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado. Entregarse a Castiel no fue algo que tuviera planeado, o al menos no tan pronto; sin embargo, Dean comprendió que sucedería tarde o temprano y eso no cambiaría el amor que le tenían a su chico de hermosos ojos.

     Tal vez eso influyó también en el rotundo sí que le respondió a Castiel cuando se lo propuso en una cena. Llevaban cerca de seis años juntos desde lo ocurrido con la marca; Castiel estaba trabajando como un excelente profesor universitario dando clases de teología, y Dean comenzaba a explorar el mundo de la música. Después de conseguir una estabilidad económica en su trabajo como mecánico, Dean reunió suficiente dinero con Castiel como para comprarse una casa en un vecindario modesto; lo mejor de todo es que estaba alejado de donde vivían antes y tenían la oportunidad de comenzar una familia sin sentirse observados por los vecinos. Castiel estaba acomodando las cajas de la mudanza en las habitaciones vacías mientras que la lluvia caía a cántaros; Dean tenía puesto su amado suéter de lana que le regaló su novio en su tercer aniversario.

     Esa noche en particular, los dos estaban cansados por el ajetreo de ir y venir con las cajas todo el día; los hombros de Castiel parecían dos muros de concreto levantados firmemente; sus músculos estaban tensos y adoloridos. Dean le dio un beso detrás de la oreja mientras dejaba una caricia en su espalda; Castiel entonces ronroneó y jaló a Dean hasta que aterrizó en su regazo. La calidez del cuerpo de Dean sobre el de Castiel le hizo relajarse aún más, y con ayuda de caricias en el cuerpo del omega, logró serenarlo hasta dejarlo en un estado de somnolencia.

—Te quiero tanto —le susurró Dean en el cuello de Castiel, donde tenía la manía de meter la cabeza cuando estaba a punto de dormirse— Te quiero demasiado, Castiel.

—Y yo a ti —las manos de Castiel le acariciaron las piernas suavemente; la mezclilla le amortiguaba la sensación de los dedos en la piel de Dean, pero al mismo tiempo causaba una fricción que ayudaba a relajarlo más— Eres la Ariadna de mi Dionisio...

    Dean rió a lo bajo, rebotando el aliento cálido en la piel de Castiel haciendole cosquillas al alfa: —Ya sabía que tanto Percy Jackson te dejaría con referencias cursos —Dean pasó un brazo por el lado derecho del cuello de Castiel y otro por detrás de su cuerpo; estaba acomodándose para dormir— Entonces supongo que en la mañana me ofrecerás una botella de vino.

—Tal vez no pueda ofrecerte la inmortalidad, o convertirte en dios —la voz susurrante de Castiel arrullaba a Dean, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados— Pero si puedo pedirte que seas mi esposo. Y darte una botella de vino si así lo prefieres.

     Entonces Dean se levantó automáticamente, como si tuviera un resorte y encaró a Castiel. Él seguía con su mirada impasible y tranquila, sus ojos claros del color del mar observaban a Dean con atención; Dean sabía que en realidad estaba ansioso, y que esa fachada era solamente para tranquilizarlo. Pero más allá de la ansiedad, había una determinación única que podía percibir a través de su alma; Castiel era firme en sus decisiones, y aunque pudiera equivocarse, no se echaría hacia atrás. El matrimonio era en serio, y sería un paso firme para su vida en familia.

     Dean no necesitaba jurar delante de una bola de imbéciles el amor que le tenía a su novio; ni tampoco necesitaba testigos que aseguraran que su cariño era real. Dean simplemente amaba a Castiel sin límites, y por ende, el matrimonio le parecía una mera formalidad que no necesitaba en su vida. Pero Dios, escuchar de los labios de su amado aquella proposición fue el detonante para que su instinto más animal saliera a flote.

     Desde que Dean había sido reclamado, su olor a malvavisco se mezclaba en una equilibrada esencia entre la suya y la de Castiel. Las personas ya no lo miraban como un trozo de carne andante en la calle, puesto que ya no estaban disponible; pero parecía brillar en comparación a otros omegas. Eso era los beneficios de un omega feliz que vivía en armonía con su alfa; y no solamente el olor era un representante de ello. Aunque a pesar de todo, Dean no se dejaba domar por ningún imbécil con delirios de grandeza sólo porque su casta estaba en la cima de la cadena. Dean seguía siendo Dean, y el despliegue de sus hormonas estaba más controlada.

     Pero cuando Castiel lo miró directamente a los ojos, Dean volvió a oler y a sentirse como aquella vez que conoció a Castiel en la tienda. Fue casi inevitable; al igual que el rotundo sí que le dio a su novio y futuro esposo. Esa noche lluvia y fría fue magnífica y cálida en la habitación de los futuros esposos; Dean mezclaba su esencia una vez más con la de Castiel; y aquella marca que se había cicatrizando hace tiempo, volvió a abrirse bajo los dientes de Castiel. Definitivamente, esa noche de pasión fue memorable.

—Cas, estoy en casa —Dean abrió la puerta de la casa mientras cargaba las bolsas de ropa de John en sus manos; la entrada estaba llena de juguetes para niños pequeños y la silla de juegos de John estaba cerca de la mesa de vidrio. Dean suspiró cansado y entró a su hogar mientras cerraba la puerta a su espalda— Cielo, ¿en donde estás?

— ¡Aquí! Bienvenido a casa, Dean —la voz de Castiel se escuchó desde la cocina junto a una carcajada infantil. Eso fue lo necesario como para que cualquier inquietud que tuviera Dean se esfumara. Dejó las bolsas encima del sofá que estaba en la sala y acomodó un poco los juguetes de su hijo.  
     
     Caminó hasta la cocina y se quedó en el umbral observando a sus dos amores. Castiel tenía la camisa azul cielo por dentro de sus pantalones de vestir negro; eso quería decir que llegó hace poco de dar clases en la universidad; pero tenía el cabello revuelto en cualquier dirección —obra claramente de su hijo, al cual le gustaba jalarle el cabello a las personas. El delantal que usaban para cocinar estaba sucio, con salpicaduras de lo que parecía ser salsa y el pequeño cachorro estaba cubierto de comida.

     Dean estaba acostumbrado a encontrar un desastre en la cocina cada vez que llegaba de la calle. Generalmente, Dean era quien se quedaba con John la mayoría del tiempo; era muy difícil de despegarse del lado de John, pero en situaciones como estás, en donde Dean tenía que salir a comprar cosas para él, se le hacía ma fácil dejarlo con su otro papá. Sin embargo, Dean automáticamente cayó en cuenta que el par de chicos habían ido a la universidad en donde trabaja Castiel.

     Y no es que le disgusta el hecho de que sus amores estuvieran fuera de la casa sin él; pero sabía de antemano que las chicas de la universidad —y uno que otros chicos— se morían por los huesos de Castiel, y no tenían ni un ápice de vergüenza en tratar de seducir a un alfa que ya tenía pareja y de dicho sea de paso, un hijo. Ese tipo de acciones le hacía temblar una vena que pasaba por su cuello, y tenía miedo de que un día de estos explotara.

—Veo que se divierten en la cocina haciendo desastre —Dean agarró a John y lo sacó de su sillita— Estás todo lleno de... ¿qué es esto? ¡Cas! ¿Qué desastre hiciste? —Castiel limpió una cuchara de madera en el delantal y luego lo arrojó al lavadero. La cocina entera olía a especias mezcladas, como si un jardín floreciera al lado; entre la albahaca y el olor a orégano le daba a entender que estaban a medio camino de hacer una salsa de tomate.

—Quería hacer una pizza, pero a John le gusta más derramar la salsa en el suelo, y bañarse en ella —Castiel apagó la hornilla de la cocina; olía realmente exquisito, pero era un peligro mortal tener la cocina encendida con su pequeño alborotador al ataque— Y quería sorprenderte —Castiel se acercó a Dean y le dejó un beso en el cuello, en el lado opuesto en donde estaba la marca, y Dean se estremeció— Los dos te extrañamos.

     Dean sonrió y le dio un besito a su retoño de amor en la coronilla para después darle un beso a Castiel en sus acorazonados labios. Después de doce años juntos, Dean seguía deleitándose con el sabor y la textura de los labios de su hombre; era un tipo de placer que jamás se agotaría de su fuente inagotable. Castiel también compartía ese sentimiento que experimentaba Dean.

—Primero bañaré a este pequeño chef y luego vendré por tí, alfa —con ello, Dean le guiñó un ojo a su esposo mientras se llevaba a su primogénito al baño. Desde el pasillo pudo oler ese rico aroma amizclado que liberaba Castiel, con la intención de tentarlo; Dean sonrió con la aceptación del reto en su mirada. Cuando John tomara su siesta, las cosas se pondrían divertidas— Ahora, pequeño hombre, vamos a sacarte la salsa de encima hasta que el color de tu cabello se pueda ver.

     ––·♥·––

— ¡Cielo, no salpiques agua que me cae en los ojos! —John parecía no escuchar a su padre, porque seguía salpicandole agua en la ropa a Dean— ¡John, ya basta!

— ¿Necesitas ayuda aquí? —la voz de Castiel se asomó por la puerta del baño con su tono burlón. John hizo un ruido de alegría al ver a su otro papá y regó más agua, logrando empapar la camisa de leñador que tenía Dean— El almuerzo está servido.

—Ya voy a acabar, Cas. ¿Podrías traerme la toalla de John? La dejé encima de su cómoda —Castiel asintió y se retiró por dónde vino. 

    Había pasado un tipo desde que Dean perdió el miedo e bañar a su hijo. Y todo gracias a Mary y sus enseñanzas de vida. Pues, desde que Dean se marchó de casa y consiguió salir adelante junto a Castiel; los señores Winchester dejaron de ser los mismos. Para Mary, tener un bebé había sido uno de sus sueños más hermosos desde que era pequeña; cuando tenía trece años, descubrió que no era una omega como todos habían pensado, sino una alfa en toda la gloria de la palabra. Sus rasgos se moldearon de ahí en adelante con la sensualidad que caracterizaba a la casta, dejando atrás sus facciones de niña y la aparente delicadeza que pudo tener si hubiera sido omega. Ella creció entonces como una mujer hecha y derecha, merecedora del título de mujer alfa; pero a pesar de todo, ella siempre deseó algo que por naturaleza no podría tener.

     Ella quería tener sus propios hijos. Oh sí, Mary quería ser una omega para poder engendrar los hijos de su esposo. Ella quería la experiencia de tener a sus hijos en su vientre, sentir el movimiento de sus cachorros cuando se movieran de un lado y tener ese lazo tan cálido que los unía como madre e hijos. Pero los especialistas siempre le decían que era más fácil que ella engendrara en el cuerpo de un omega; porque un embarazo alfa era muy riesgoso. Podría quedar estéril toda la vida; sin poder engendrar o inseminar a terceros; pero a Mary nunca le importó; si tuviera que hacer un sacrificio tan fuerte para tener una familia, lo haría un dudarlo. Y lo hizo; logrando tener dos cachorros en el proceso; aunque al final si quedó estéril.

     Cuando Mary tuvo a Dean en sus brazos por primera vez, se juró protegerlo por siempre; Dean siempre sería su bebé. Y todo se reforzó cuando descubrieron que Dean era un omega. Ahora tenía más razones para cuidar de su niño hermoso. Sin embargo, cuando observó esa mordida en el cuello de su bebé; ella enloqueció. Se dio cuenta que falló totalmente en su promesa y no protegió a Dean; y ahora su hijo le pertenecía a alguien más. El dolor que sintió en su alma no tuvo punto de comparación con ninguna experiencia que haya tenido alguna vez; y cuando le gruñó a Dean todas aquellas palabras, supo que en realidad iban dirigidas hacia ella misma.

     Tampoco dijo nada cuando John lo agarró bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró hacia su habitación para que guardara sus cosas. John lo echó de la casa como si no fuera más que un perro. Y Mary no hizo nada para impedirlo. Las noches después de aquellas fueron duras; las lágrimas parecían quemarle la piel hasta tocar su alma; y cada vez que pasaba al frente de la habitación que estaba cerrada con llave, sentía que el hueco de dolor se abría cada vez más.

     John tampoco es que estaba mejor; para el también fue muy duro todo ese proceso. Y por eso no supieron nada de Dean por mucho tiempo. No hasta que les llegó la invitación a su boda con Castiel.

     Ese día, las lágrimas que pensó que se habían secado volvieron a caer; fueron casi siete años sin saber de su hijo. Y es que, aunque en un principio Dean vivió frente a ellos, nunca tuvieron otro tipo de acercamiento.

     Mary y John estaban considerando el hecho de ir. Querían, por supuesto que sí, ir a la boda de su hijo y presenciar como su pequeño se volvía un hombre. Pero no sabían si serian bienvenidos. Sin embargo, el día del evento llegó, y junto a Sam y su novia Jess, fueron al día más feliz de su hijo.

     Dean había cambiado bastante. Ya no era ese adolescente con rasgos suaves y de temperamento sarcástico; ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho con su belleza masculina digna de un alfa. Tal vez Dean era un omega, pero el chico nunca fue uno más del montón; y eso lo entendieron cada uno de los invitados ese día. 

     Dean tenía el traje blanco, con tonos champán, y el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Resplandecía como si fuera un diamante pulido y su esencia se sentía cálida y familiar; era como estar en casa después de un día muy cansado. Y Castiel, oh Dios, el tampoco se quedaba atrás; él llevaba el traje negro con toques grises, sonrió y elegante como la personas que lo cargaba; sus ojos destilaban ese amor único y devoto a su hombre mientras que el ambiente a su alrededor se veía lleno de seguridad.

     Antes de que la ceremonia comenzara, Sam corrió y abrazó a su hermano; ambos derramaron esas lágrimas que se guardaron hace mucho en un privado abrazo. El mayor le peinó los cabellos a su hermanito mientras que éste seguía abrazándolo. Sam era más alto que Dean, y eso les hizo un poco de gracia.

    Pero cuando Dean miró a sus padres, el color se fue de su rostro. Eso fue tan incómodo, que no habían palabras que pudieran acercarlos; sin embargo, John fue el valiente que rompió el hielo y abrazó a su hijo. Todos esos años separados les hizo una mella en John que era difícil de arreglar; y aún así, ese abrazo dijo mucho más que todas las palabras juntas. Mary se unió también en la burbuja de amor y los tres lloraron juntos mientras se abrazaban unos a otros.

    No había perdonado nada; pero Dean los extrañó bastante. 

     El resto del día fue bellísimo; y Castiel pudo respirar en paz cuando notó que Dean sonreía calmado en presencia de sus padres. Porque Castiel no podía soportar la tristeza y el corazón roto de su esposo, así que puso manos a la obra e invitó a sus suegros sin que Dean supiera, con la esperanza de volverlos a unir.

—Toma, encontré la toalla de gatitos; la de corcheas está en la ropa sucia —Dean recibió la toalla de la mano de Castiel y secó a su bebé. John era todo un galán; con unos rulos rubios y unos hermosos ojos azules que tenían pequeños destellos verdosos; sus mejillas regordetas estaban rosadas y dejaba escapar risitas, dejando ver sus dos dientes frontales— Nick quiere visitarnos y traer a su pequeña... Lilith para que juegue con John —el tono de voz de Castiel era vacilante. Y Dean automáticamente se tensó— Dice que le hace falta su lindo primo...

—Lilith está en edad de tener sus propios hijos, así que muy amablemente le pido que deje en paz al mío —Dean abrazó más a su cachorro y salió del baño con Castiel pisándole los talones— La última vez que vino, estaba con un imbécil e hicieron llorar a John. No quiero negarle a tu familia que vea a nuestro hijo; pero Lilith no me agrada.

—Y por eso le dije a Nick lo que estaba haciendo su bestia rubia y mandona —Castiel le abrió la puerta de la habitación de John a Dean y ambos entraron— Me dijo que la mandaría una temporada con Abaddon a Los Ángeles, a ver si su madre le acomoda el carácter —a Dean por poco se le salen lo ojos— Sí, yo también reaccioné así.

     La familia de Castiel era muy peculiar. Demasiado en realidad. Y una de esas peculiaridades era la pequeña sobrina monstruosa de Castiel; la querida Lilith. Era una jovencita rubia mimada con un mal genio; siempre estaba amargada y le exigía a los demás que hicieran cosas para ella; Dean la conoció cuando llevaba dos años con Castiel, en un viaje que hizo junto a Chuck a la casa de verano que siempre usaban todos los Shurley para reunirse. En ese entonces, la niña pudo haberse salvado.

     Ahora ya era un caso perdido.

     La familia de Castiel asistió a su boda, junto a los amigos de la infancia y de la universidad de Castiel. Dean invitó sólo a sus amigos, ya que la mayoría de su familia no sabía mucho sobre Dean. Cuando los novios se acercaron a las mesas a saludar y a tomarse fotos con los invitados; Dean tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlos un poco más. Por ejemplo, conoció a Gabriel, el hermano mayor de Castiel que era amante de los dulces y que tenía una novia llamada Kali; parece que era de la cultura de la India, y que su romance podría volverse sólido. El tipo era un burlista de primera, pero no era mala persona; después fue conociendo a otros hermanos, como Michael, quien era el mayor y se parecía bastante a John cuando era joven.

     Habían un sinfín de invitados. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue Nick y su familia. Abaddon estaba como una actriz de Hollywood en la alfombra roja; parecía el dibujo más realista de Jessica Rabbit, y Nick se veía orgulloso de ello; sin embargo, su hijita rubia se veía enfadada. Ahora que era una adolescente, se llevaba la mirada de todos los adolescentes calenturientos de la boda.

—Ella no aprenderá nada bueno con su mamá. Vamos, Cas; Abaddon tiene de cortez lo que yo tengo de idiota. Y estoy seguro que le enseñará a matar gatos y salirse con la suya en el intento —Castiel rió mientras que Dean acomodaba al bebé y lo vestía— Y Lilith lo que necesita es una buena asistencia a un campamento militar; ya verás como su maldad será muy bien empleada en la línea de defensa de los Estados Unidos.

—Creo que tiene un novio militar ahorita —Castiel se colocó detrás de Dean y lo abrazó por la cadera— Le enseñó cómo usar un cuchillo dentado, y como aplicarle una llave con las piernas a un hombre grande.

— ¿Y así quede Nick que venga a cuidar a John? Estoy seguro que encontrará la manera de volverlo un gatillo alegre antes de que John aprenda a caminar —la risa de Castiel le hizo sonreír a Dean mientras que el aliento caliente le rozaba la nuca— ¿Y que pasó con su novio emo?

—Terminaron tres semanas después de que nos lo presentó —respondió Castiel— Creo que ese chico se arreglaba más que ella y Lilith no soportaba compartir sus delineadores con él.

     Dean rió de buena gana contagiando a John en el proceso.

—Sigo sin saber que fue lo que le hizo Lilith a John. Pero ahora no puedo acercarlo al fuego sin que llore como si le estuviera arrancando la piel —Dean gruñó y se llevó a su hijo al cuello, en donde él pudiera oler la esencia tranquilizadora de su papá— Pero no la quiero cerca.

     Castiel asintió y le dejó un beso en la nuca a Dean antes de despegarse.

—Ahora ven a comer.

     ––·♥·––

—Hoy me confundieron con un alfa, otra vez —Dean murmuró sobre el cuello de Castiel— Me iban a sacar de la tienda porque no estaba con “mi omega”

—Y supongo que tú estabas molesto y montaste una escena en reconocimiento de los omegas del mundo —la burla en la voz de Castiel le hizo reír a Dean— ¿Cómo te las arreglaste sin tu alfa protector? 

—Ja ja. Mira pues, la chica estaba avergonzada y me ayudó a seleccionar ropa para John; y casi dos mil dólares se fueron en puros accesorios para bebes y ropa —Dean seguía sintiendo el vacío en su cuenta y se puso pálido— Pero descubrí que me siguen disgustado esas tiendas; creo que no podré superarlo jamás —Dean se hundió de hombre y siguió respirando el perfume natural de su esposo.

     Era de noche, y la familia estaba sentada en el sofá frente a la televisión. Veían el noticiero a bajo volumen mientras que John dormía entre ellos. Castiel estaba entrado en el sofá mientras sostenía a Dean estrellas sus brazos, y Dean sostenía a John entre el pecho de Castiel y el de él. El niño se había dormido hacia unos treinta minutos, y los adultos susurraban para no despertarlo.

     Esa posición era más común de lo que ello quisiersn afirmar. La gran mayoría de sus noches las pasaban así desde hace años, con Dean dejándose abrazar y con Castiel acariciándole lentamente. No era sexual, sino más bien íntimo y delicado; del tipo de sentimiento cálido que destellaba amor inagotable.

    Dean recuerda que hace un año y tantos meses estaba en esta misma posición con Castiel; y él entonces le acariciaba el vientre como si estuviera en una especie de trance; Dean llevaba semanas sintiéndose mal, con el estómago revuelto como si estuviera en el juego de las tazas en los parques de atracciones, y con dolores de cabeza cada vez más seguidos. Castiel lo olisqueaba cada vez más, y le decía que olía realmente exquisito; como si un pastel recién horneado de manzana y miel estuviera enfriándose; y Dean ronroneaba al oído de su esposo.

     Al siguiente día, Dean tuvo la necesidad urgente de atragantarse con galletas recién horneadas de manzana y miel. Llamó a su mamá para que viniera a hacerle las galletas (porque sí, Dean le gustaba comer galletas recién horneadas hechas por su mamá) y ella aprovechó y llevó a Sam también; John ese día estaba en un viaje por el norte en una conferencia de mecánica automotriz y tristemente no pudo asistir con su esposa al llamado de Dean.

    Después de la boda las cosas marchaban mejor; volvieron a ser esa familia unida, aunque tenían ciertos momentos tensos.

    Mary ese día abrazó a su hijo y le olfateó como siempre hacía. Pero ella notó el cambió de Dean, y Sam también lo confirmó. Dean olía diferente; como un omega embarazo.

     Y es que Dean estaba a dos años de los treinta; la edad en donde los omegas comenzaban a perder su capacidad fértil; pero Mary pegó un grito de alegría al cielo y abrazó a su hijo dándole la noticia de que sería padre. Sam abrazó a su hermano con la alegría escapándose hasta por los oídos; y Dean se tomó el tiempo de asimilar la noticia de que haría padre a Castiel. Dios, iban a ser padres.

—A veces olvido lo independiente que eres, —Castiel le susurró a Dean mientras le acariciaba la espalda— Saber que siempre serás firme y lucharían conmigo me llena de orgullo; saber que estás conmigo sin necesidad de someterte es mucho mejor... Saber que me amas en verdad, y no porque te lo dice una naturaleza sumisa... eso sí que no tiene precio.

     Dean se envolvió en las palabras de Castiel y dejó que viajaran hasta su corazón. Lo maravilloso de su relación con Castiel, es que sin importar nada, siempre estaban ahí uno al lado del otro; cuando Chuck falleció, Castiel estuvo todo el día callado y envuelto en una sábana pequeña de color azul. La cargaba enlos hombros, como si fuera una cala improvisada; y Dean no le mencionó nada. Sólo estuvo ahí, al lado de él observado la estrellas y acariciando con sus dedos la mano de Castiel. Él no lloró; pero Dean comprendió que el dolor no sólo se manifestaba por medio de las lágrimas. Cuando Dean le contó sobre su embarazo, la sonrisa tímida de Castiel le descongelo ese glacial miedo que llevaba encima; y su suspiro enamorado le hizo levitar de amor.

     Cuando John nació, los ojos de Castiel se llenaron de tantos sentimientos que Dean no supo clasificarlos; pero sus palabras susurrantes, diciéndole que era hermoso fue lo suficiente para que Dean derramara esas lágrimas felices que tenía atrapadas en sus ojos. Y ahora, que los tres estaban ahí, sentados en el sofá mirando las noticias, Dean agradeció a cualquier Dios que estuviera observándolos.

     Dean tenía una hermosa familia. Y sin Castiel no lo hubiera logrado.

—También te amo, Cas —Dean sacó su cabeza del cuello de Castiel y le dio un beso en los labios. Definitivamente, esa noche sería igual de hermosa que las que atesoraba en su memoria— Te amo tanto, que parece imposible. 

— ¿Sigues siendo la Ariadna de mi Dionisio? —Castiel sonrió observando los ojos esmeralda de su esposo.

—Hasta toda la eternidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustaría hacer una historia más larga; pero creo que todo lo plasmé en este capítulo :'(


End file.
